The timely demise of Timothy Sullivan
by jremme
Summary: WARNING: do not read this if you like Sully! That said, no flames please. I know this is weird. Total crack fic. Title says it all. Short and sweet installments.
1. the timely demise of Timothy Sullivan

**A/N: Just a little one shot, about the death of Sully. Dedicated to fellow Sully haters Laperkin, Mumrulz, and CSI-4077. Quite possibly the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, but if you're reading Fairytale Dreams, you know how I get late at night! I believe this is what I've heard referred to as a crackfic. Enjoy!!**

**The timely demise of Timothy Sullivan**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, stepped off his boat, _Temperance_. He was so glad to be setting foot on dry land once again, and then he saw her, waiting for him across the street, sitting on a park bench. He waved enthusiastically, and began to move towards her.

But, alas, their reunion was not meant to be. The second Sully stepped onto the crosswalk, the stoplights inexplicably turned green, and a rush of cars sped toward him. No one seemed to notice him, and with an incredibly girlish scream, he was battered by car after car after car. Miraculously, when the streetlight changed back to red, he was still alive, and able to walk. Temperance was still waiting for him.

He managed a smile and continued on his way to her. Unfortunately, on the over pass above him, a truck carrying pianos got in a wreck, tipping over sideways, and in a cruel twist of fate, sent all the pianos over the edge, directly onto Sully. As he was pummeled with piano after piano after piano, he kept his eyes on Temperance. She was reading, and appeared not to see him getting every bone in his body broken.

When it was all over, Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was no more, an angel not long for this world. Temperance glanced up from her book, finally noticing the broken body in front of her. She shrugged, and pulled out her cell phone to call Booth for lunch.

**A/N: So, wow, yea, what'd ya think? I may be alone in saying this, but I'll admit to laughing idiotically while writing this. **


	2. Sully plays with animals

**A/N: Ok, clearly I have some sort of insomnia or something. Due to the response I've gotten in the last hour or so, I'm making this ongoing, because 1. They're incredibly short, 2. I have many ideas for how Sully can bite it, although they're kinda out there, and 3. I feel like it. So, here's another one, enjoy!**

**Sully plays with animals**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking alone through the woods, thinking. He was supposed be out on a date with Temperance, but she'd called to cancel, saying she didn't feel well. He could've sworn he heard a man's voice in the background, something that sounded a lot like Booth, but he refused to believe it.

Temperance was head over heels in love with him; plain and simple. He could feel it. He heard a rustling in the bushes near him, and glanced over in the direction of the noise. He didn't have time to react as the pack of rabid wolverines flew at him, snarling. He tried to protect his face with his hands, but it was no use. They ripped him to shreds. When they were finished with him, there was nothing left but a complete skeleton, completely devoid of flesh.

The next day Sully's remains were recovered and Brennan identified them herself. She shrugged indifferently as the ID was confirmed with dental records. Now, she didn't have to break up with him, although…she held up the skull in front of her.

"Sully, we're through. I'm with Booth now. Sorry." She replaced the skull and left to meet Booth.

**A/N: So, good…or bad? If there's a way you want Sully to die, run it by me! Thank you, fellow Sully haters!!**


	3. what goes up, must come down on Sully

**A/N: Ok, Sully haters unite!! Hurrah! This suggestion is from Mumrulz, who, I have to say, has been outstandingly supportive of all my fics!! Enjoy!!**

**What goes up, must come down…on Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking down the street, daydreaming about his picture-perfect relationship with Temperance Brennan. (My god, I'm making him so delusional). He stared longingly into the window of every jewelry store he passed. He knew for a fact that she would jump at the chance to marry him.

He had no idea that above him, far, far, above him, his girlfriend was preparing to skydive with her partner and lover.

"Ready Booth?" She called as they looked out of the plane.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" They jumped, and as they fell to earth, a penny that had been in Booth's pocket fell out, and plummeted to the ground, picking up speed as it went. It fell right on an unsuspecting Sully, burying itself in his skull and killing him instantly, driving him into the ground with the force. Despite the brutality, it was interesting to see, and many people stopped and stared.

Finally, someone had the sense to call the ambulance to cart the body away.

When Booth and Brennan landed, Booth put a hand in his pocket.

"I had a penny in here. What happened to it?"

"It's just a penny, Booth. Don't worry about it. That was immensely enjoyable. We should do it again sometime!"

They left to go eat lunch and have sex, Temperance never giving Sully or his whereabouts a second thought.

**A/N: These are so much fun to write!! The sky's the limit! Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. rude awakenings for Sully

**A/N: Yes, I'm posting another one! Yes, I have too much time on my hands! Yes, I never leave my computer! I could go on and on, but I'll shut up and commence with the death, which was suggested by the awesome ****rebekadunn****, with a tad bit of tweaking. Enjoy!**

**Rude Awakenings**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was crossing the street in front of the diner when he happened to glance in the window. He couldn't believe his eyes. His girlfriend was sitting at a table, across from her partner, and they were sharing a kiss!! Sully was in shock. He stopped in the middle of the street, his mouth hanging open, and as a result, failed to see the oncoming truck until it was too late.

It smashed into him, leaving him bloody and broken, but still alive, in the street. He was brought to the hospital where he lay in a coma for a time.

When he awoke, he found Brennan there. It warmed his heart to see her, but it didn't last, as Booth came into the room and the two started to make out right in front of him. Sully didn't 

know what to think, and was even more shocked when the two of them stumbled backwards onto the hospital bed he was occupying, completely ignoring him and the fact that they were in the hospital! They started to remove each other's clothing, and suddenly Brennan became aware that Sully was in the room.

"Sully, I think we need to take a break. I'm sorry," she said between her and Booth's shared kisses.

Sully's heart couldn't take the shock of what was happening right in front of him…well right on top of him, and promptly had a heart attack. The doctors came rushing in with a crash cart, but were unable to use it because of Brennan and Booth's activities atop the hospital bed. They shrugged at one another, none really caring anymore. They didn't want to disturb the couple with the trite act of reviving Sully, so they left, and Sully died.

**A/N: Ta da!! Hope you liked it! More to come!!**


	5. Sully vs Shamu

**A/N: And here we are, once again, because I cannot leave these alone! This death brought to you by Boothlover101, in conjunction with your friendly, insomniac author. Enjoy!!**

**Sully vs. Shamu**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was feeling very happy. His girlfriend, Temperance Brennan, had taken him along with her while she worked a case with Booth in Florida. She'd given him a pass to go to SeaWorld for the day so he wouldn't get bored while she and Booth worked. She'd given Booth a look as she said the word 'work'.

If Sully didn't know any better, he'd think they were using the time to have sex. But that was impossible. Tempe would never do that to him. She loved him, not Booth.

He watched the killer whale show. They'd always been his favorite as a child. After the show, he ambled down next to the tank to see them up close. They didn't look too happy to see him, but Sully was oblivious. The trainer noticed him staring and asked if he'd like to come up on the platform to watch the small pod get fed.

Sully couldn't believe his good luck. He'd have to tell Tempe all about this! He eagerly climbed up onto the platform.

This made the whales even angrier. Unfortunately (yea, right, more like fortunately), the platform was slippery and Sully slipped, hitting his head on the platform before slipping in the water.

When he came to a moment later, he was surrounded by angry killer whales. They attacked him then, tossing him back and forth between them, playing with him. Finally, when they'd tired of their game, the one who had him, bit him in two, leaving the halves floating in the water.

The trainer found a large net, and removed the pieces from the pool. She couldn't care less. In fact, she turned to the stands that faced the stage, and gave a thumbs-up to the pair sitting in the back row.

Booth and Brennan were there, watching the whole thing after having afternoon sex in Sully's hotel room. Brennan yawned lazily, and turned to Booth.

"Let's go see the dolphins."

"Sounds good." They got up and left for the dolphin tank.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If you didn't already know, I LOVE WRITING THESE!! Just had to reiterate that. **


	6. Size matters Sully!

**A/N: Ok, fellow Sully haters, I'm taking a bit of a break here for a little more implausible Sully death action. This one suggested by the always fantastic CSI-4077. Enjoy!**

**Size matters Sully!**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was on his ship in the Bahamas, heading toward the dock. He was so close to being home. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again. Just knowing that she was waiting for him to come home to her made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Little did he know after she'd seen him off that day, she had never looked back, becoming involved with her partner and finally seeing the error of her ways.

But he had no idea. And couldn't think otherwise of her. He was so caught up in thinking about her that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. His little boat swung directly into the path of an oncoming cruise ship.

Booth and Brennan looked out from the deck of the cruise ship, admiring the crystal clear water. Little did they know that an unsuspecting Sully was nearby. They both had other things on their minds, and turned from the deck to go back to their cabin to have wild sex.

Meanwhile, Sully noticed the huge shadow of the cruise ship fall over him, but it was too late. The cruise ship plowed into the little boat, reducing it to a floating heap of trash.

Sully bobbed up and down in the water, still alive and in shock over the loss of his boat. He began to swim to shore when he noticed something swimming toward him at a very fast rate. It didn't register in his mind that it was a shark until it was too late.

The shark, thinking Sully was some kind of fish, barreled into him, latching onto his leg in the process. Sully was swung back and forth, and the shark ended up eating him. Well, almost all of him.

Two weeks later, an ugly sandal washed ashore and was promptly thrown in the trash by an environmentally conscious beach-goer. It was all that remained of Timothy Sullivan, and now it was dumpster food.

**A/N: How was it? I noticed sometimes he dies right away, and sometimes he clings to life for awhile. Hope that doesn't bug anyone. I like variety I suppose. Please review! I could always use more ideas! I have a lot to get through, but I update so much, I'll get them all done in no time, I'm sure. Thank you!!**


	7. Sully's bones

**A/N: Ok, I've had enough of working on my speech, so I'm doing this because I'm not tired yet. I'm too psyched for the epi tomorrow!! I have to work, but will be recording it! This death suggested by ****Asharra, and tweaked ever so slightly. Enjoy!!**

**Sully's bones**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was visiting his girlfriend at the Jeffersonian. He wanted to invite her to dinner that night. He was told by Angela that she was taking a break…with Booth. Sully was unfazed. He knew they often had lunch together. She and Booth were just partners.

Of course, what he didn't know was that Brennan was actually hard at 'work'…in a storage closet…with Booth.

He sat waiting in Temperance's office for her to return. He couldn't wait to surprise her. The longer he waited, the more boredom began to sit in. Sully was incapable of sitting still for any length of time, even for the time needed for Booth and Brennan to finish their closet quickie.

He began wandering around her office, snooping around. He opened a desk drawer, and was surprised to find a box of condoms nestled inside along with an assortment of office supplies. He smiled. What did Tempe have in mind for the two of them? Whatever it was, he liked the idea of it. A little messing around in her office perhaps? (My god, he's an idiot, isn't he?)

He wandered over a closet and opened the door. Earlier Brennan had placed a tub of bones from Limbo in there, just until she had time later that day to look at them. Curious about the contents of the tub, Sully stood on tiptoe, as he was ridiculously short, and attempted to pull the tub down.

He lost his balance, however, with one hand on the tub. It tipped over and a skull fell on Sully. It fell hard on Sully's skull, knocking him unconscious. The other bones followed, burying him, covering his face. He couldn't breathe.

When Booth and Brennan returned from their activity, Brennan entered her office and noticed the pile of bones on Sully.

"Oh my god, my bones!!" She raced over to them, to make sure they hadn't sustained any damage, putting them carefully back in the tub. As she did, she uncovered Sully, who had suffocated. She put the tub on the table, and picked up the phone to call a custodian to clean up the rest of the mess.

**A/N: Not sure if that could actually kill him, but in this weird world I've created, anything goes!! **


	8. Teenage Mutant Ninja Sully

**A/N: Ok, I'm back!! This wonderful installment is courtesy of snarkyrabidsquirrel. Enjoy!!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking along, thinking about Temperance Brennan, his wonderful, faithful girlfriend. He was basically stalking her, circling her building over and over again, hoping to catch a glimpse of her in the window. It was the only way he could actually her, since she was always too busy with work to see him.

He didn't mind; he knew she was a very busy woman. After circling the building for the 100th time, Sully finally got his wish. He saw Temperance in the window, but she wasn't alone.

He squinted upward, staring at the window, while still walking very slowly. Was that…Booth? No, couldn't be. She wouldn't do that to him. But, whoever it was, it almost looked like they were kissing.

Since Sully was so focused on the window, he wasn't watching where he was going. He stepped over an open manhole. He immediately fell down, down, down, into the sewer, cracking his skull on the ground below. He never did figure out who was up there with his girlfriend, and even if it had been confirmed, he still wouldn't have believed it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!**


	9. Sully does yard work

**A/N: Hi all! I thought it was time for Sully to die again, so here's an installment suggested by Hazmatt. Enjoy!**

**Sully does yard work**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was at home. It was a brilliant spring day. He had wanted to go for a nice romantic walk with his girlfriend, but she hadn't answered her phone. He assumed that she was out enjoying the beautiful day, or perhaps working.

Since she was busy, Sully had decided to get some yard work done. He had worked in his herb garden for awhile, and then had thought that he should mow his lawn. He got his old lawnmower out of the garage and began mowing.

As he was mowing back and forth, he noticed Temperance walking along the sidewalk with her partner. Strange, why was she out walking with Booth instead of him. Sully wasn't 

concentrating, and he tripped over a stray rock in his yard. He fell hard, his hand still on the mower. As he landed, his hand pulled back on the mower, dragging it over him with devastatingly gory results.

By this time, though, Brennan and Booth had made their way down the street, and thus hadn't noticed any of this.

**A/N: Yes, I know this was unrealistic and wouldn't have happened the way I wrote it, but oh well!! These are for fun, and I don't think I've come up with a very realistic scenario yet! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. a bug's life and Sully's death

**A/N: I know Sully hasn't died in awhile, but never fear cause he's about to!! Suggested by ****RavennaNightwind****. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10: a bug's life and Sully's death**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, waited in the lobby of the Jeffersonian for his girlfriend to finish with her work for the night. As soon as she was done, he could have her all to himself.

He was startled by a triumphant laugh followed by someone yelling, "It's alive!"

The laugh and yell came from Jack Hodgins, who was in the lab with Zach and Angela. He and Zach and been working for days on a mutant strain of insect. Sure, it was a little bigger than either one had thought, but it had survived the whole process, and that was what was important.

"It's quite large," Zach commented.

"Well, yea, she's a beauty," Hodgins replied, staring at the huge flesh eating beetle behind the glass in front of them.

"It's gross. I'm out of here." Angela left, leaving the kings of the lab alone with their creation. After a moment, Hodgins realized Angela wasn't coming back, and took off after her. Zach, too, stood there for a moment, before remembering that Hodgins was his ride. He left as well.

The beetle decided it was hungry and it certainly wasn't going to get anything behind glass. It banged its head against its prison over and over until the glass began to crack; then it shattered. It crawled out and skittered out of the lab, straight to Sully, the closest source of food. Sully never stood a chance against the huge beetle. He was eaten, his flesh picked to the bone.

**A/N: Ok, I hope was all right what with my long absence and all! Thank you!!**


	11. Sully arrives home

**A/N: I think I'm cursed or something…I think I'm getting back on track, and I hurt my back. Being laid up sucks, but since I could get ahead on my coursework, I decided I ought to update. This little installment was suggested by ****BGWGscienceteacher****. Enjoy!**

**Sully arrives home**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was very excited. He was on his boat and so so close to home. He decided he'd better give his girlfriend a call to let her know. There was still enough time for her to drive down to the pier to meet him.

Brennan, however, was busy. She and her partner were involved in some…well, let's just call it work; you get the idea. Her phone rang and rang. She glanced up from her…well, let's just call it important…paperwork…yea, that's it. She decided against answering it but it just kept ringing. Tired of the incessant ring, she reached over and hit the speakerphone button. Sully's voice filled 

the room, making Brennan cringe. After the initial disgust that Sully was calling her, she returned her attention to her…work.

"Hey Tempe, it's me…I'm almost at the pier now. If you wanted to, you could come down and greet me. That'd be great…Tempe?"

In lieu of a reply he was startled to hear what sounded suspiciously like moaning. Tempe moaning. And she wasn't the only one. He could distinctly hear a man as well. A man that sounded like Booth. No…it couldn't be. Tempe loved him. She would wait for him.

He was so startled that he didn't see where he was going. He had, in fact, arrived at the pier, but he didn't stop there. His boat smashed into the pier, the force of it causing Sully to go flying from the boat and crashing into the dock, where he lay through the night until morning when Brennan finally arrived to meet him, Booth in tow, a little too late to save his life.


	12. float like a butterfly, sting Sully

**A/N: Ok, I feel like writing another of these today! Credit for the idea goes to mumrulz, so thank you! This one's gonna be a little different, as I thought of two scenarios for this death scene and couldn't make up my mind which to use. Enjoy!!**

**float like a butterfly, sting Sully like a bee: parts 1 and 2**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was taking a peaceful walk in the woods. He was in a great mood. He had a date with his girlfriend that night, and it was going to be a perfect evening. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Just then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, still walking. It was Temperance.

"Sully, I called to cancel our plans for tonight. I'm sorry but I'm just too busy." Her hand was then apparently placed over the phone, and Sully heard her saying something, but he couldn't make it out.

"That's ok Tempe. I know how busy you are. We'll just reschedule. How does Tues…" He stopped midsentence. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and had stepped in something. He looked down. It was a beehive. Sully became uneasy. He put the phone back to his ear, but Temperance had already hung up.

He didn't have time to do anything else, as the occupants of the hive, which had fallen due to a storm the other day, swarmed out. They were none too happy that Sully had stepped on their hive. Sully began to run but didn't get too far. The bees caught up to him and started stinging him. There was nothing he could do to help himself. There were just too many. He died.

**Part 2**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was at the circus. He hadn't been to one since he was a kid. His girlfriend was with him, but they'd seen Booth there and she had left with him to get some snacks.

While Sully waited for them, the ringmaster announced an act with killer bees. That was different, Sully thought. It should be interesting.

The beekeeper came out and assured the crowd that there was nothing to worry about. Then the act began. It was interesting and Sully was concentrating, not noticing that Booth and Temperance had been gone for a long time.

The swarm of bees suddenly became agitated, and the whole swarm flew at Sully, engulfing him and stinging him. He never stood a chance, but as the saying goes, the show must go on. And it did, as if nothing had happened.

**A/N: Always a happy ending! Hehe! Lemme know what you thought. Thanks for all the great ideas!! I love 'em!**


	13. target practice with Sully

**A/N: Here's another death for you all!! Thanks to soreta for the idea. Enjoy!!**

**Target practice with Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, had just arrived back from his world travels. He climbed off his boat to see not Temperance waiting for him as he had expected, but her partner, Booth, instead. He was a little confused, but Booth just greeted with a pat on the back and informed him that she was at the shooting range. He could see her later. Booth then took off.

What Sully didn't realize was that when he'd patted him on the back, Booth had stuck a large target on Sully's back. Sully walked towards the shooting range nearby to see his girlfriend. She would be so happy to see him.

As he walked, strange things kept happening. First, when he bent down to tie his shoe, some birds flying overhead pooped all over him. This irritated him because now he was going to be 

dirty when he saw his Temperance. But he couldn't wait, he had to see her. He kept walking, and a bunch of kids threw water balloons at his back. And they were laughing at him. Sully wasn't sure what to make of that. He continued his journey, only to hear a popping sound and a pain in his back. He turned around and noticed someone had shot him with a BB gun. It hurt bad, but Sully was determined to see Temperance.

Finally, he arrived at the shooting range, wet, in pain, and dirty, with gum and an assortment of other items stuck to him. Was the entire city out to get him? He saw Temperance and walked towards her calling out to her. She turned around, and he was surprised to see that the woman he'd thought was his girlfriend was, in fact, not really her. So, he continued his wandering.

Suddenly, he heard her voice, followed by Booth's.

"Oh, there's a target I missed."

"Go for it Bones. Bet you can't hit the bull's eye."

Sully then realized he'd wandered into the wrong place, and his back was turned to them. He started to turn around, but before he could, the bullet from her gun smashed into him and he went down, never to rise again.

"Told you I could hit it."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. I'm so glad people are enjoying these. I'll keep writing them for as long as there are ways to kill Sully, which, I'm guessing, could be quite awhile. **


	14. deck the halls with boughs of Sully

**A/N: More Sully death action on the way!! This idea is thanks to NeverAndAlways. Enjoy!!**

**Deck the halls with boughs of Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was taking a winter stroll around the Christmas tree farm. He loved the pine smell. It was snowing, but only very lightly. He thought about his girlfriend to help take his mind off the cold. He had invited her to go with him, but she had declined, opting instead for an evening home alone with a hot cup of tea and a good book.

He noticed Booth there with his son, and waved, receiving a wave and a smile back. He was glad Booth wasn't upset that he was seeing Temperance. After all, he'd had his chance. Now she was with him.

Sully continued his stroll. Parker walked among the trees, at last selecting one that had to be the biggest one in the farm.

"You're sure you want this one?" Booth asked, wondering how in the world the tree would fit in his door. Parker nodded vigorously in response.

"Ok…" Booth began chopping down the tree. Sully was strolling along slowly and noticed a penny in the snow. He bent down to pick it up, just as Booth finished chopping down the tree. The enormous tree crashed to the ground, right on top of Sully.

Parker clapped his hands happily at the felled tree, and Booth began dragging it to the car, unknowingly dragging an unconscious Sully along with it. He tied the tree on the roof of the car, Sully falling off behind the car as the tree was lifted up. Booth didn't see him and went to strap Parker in, stepping on Sully as he went. He started the car and backed out, right over Sully.

"What was that?" he muttered as the car hit the bump. He shrugged it off, put the car in drive and left the Christmas tree farm, leaving a dead Sully lying in the parking lot, the snow covering him up.


	15. Sully encounters the angelator

**A/N: I decided to do another one of these today since they're short and so much fun to write. It's great when you can let your imagination run wild and not have to worry about little things like realism and staying in character! This idea is from New1Romantic. Enjoy!!**

**Sully encounters the angelator**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was at the Jeffersonian waiting for his girlfriend. They were supposed to go out on a date and they were running late. He knew she was busy, but it was almost as if she was staying away on purpose. He laughed at the idea. No way. She loved him, and wanted to spend time with him.

Bored, he wandered around and noticed that the door to Angela's office was open. Maybe he could talk to her for awhile until Tempe was finished. He entered the office. There was no sign 

of Angela. He looked around and his eyes fell upon the angelator. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Being the nosy idiot he was, he began fiddling around with it. He had no idea how to work it, but just kept playing around with it. Finally, he hit the wrong switch and a blast of electricity jolted through his body, throwing him across the room. He lay there, alive but unconscious, until Angela returned.

She figured out that he'd been messing around with her angelator, and the more she looked at him, laying there on the floor, the angrier she got. She began kicking him in the head, over and over again, screaming curses at him as she did. After she'd taken all her anger out on Sully, she noticed that he still hadn't moved, hadn't tried to defend himself at all. Surely, her kicking him would have brought him back into consciousness.

She kneeled next to him and felt for a pulse. There was none. She'd killed him. She stood up and turned around to find Brennan standing there.

"Hey, looks like you're free tonight after all. You wanna go get a drink?" Angela asked.

"Sure, but who's going to clean up this mess?"

"I'll call maintenance. Maybe they can toss him in the incinerator or something." Angela made her phone call and she and Brennan headed out together.

**A/N: And there you have it. I swear, he has more lives than a whole herd of cats! Not too worry, though, we'll get all of them eventually! Thanks for reading!!**


	16. Sully visits the Grand Canyon, etc

**A/N: I can always make time to squeeze in some nice heartwarming Sully death scenes! This one brought to you by Unleashed Gummy Sweets, and it's another 2 parter. Two different deaths in one chap. Enjoy!!**

**Part 1: Sully visited the Grand Canyon**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was enjoying a nice vacation with his girlfriend. And her partner. He wasn't too thrilled about the last part, but Booth was here on business. They had run into him a little while ago, and were now taking a tour of the Grand Canyon.

It was beautiful, although not as beautiful as Tempe. He'd even told her that, and she'd shrugged nonchalantly, as if she hadn't even been listening. Oh, well. He knew she loved him. They continued walking, and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Sully noticed a cloud of dust heading their way.

It got closer and closer and Sully noted, with fear, that it was a pack of dogs. They were foaming at the mouth and heading straight for him. He considered hiding behind Tempe, but that would put her in danger.

Instead, he took off running, the dogs ignoring everyone else on the tour and chasing him. He ran and ran, but eventually ran out of solid ground and fell down a particularly deep canyon, never to be heard from again.

**Part 2: Interview with the Sully (hopefully the title will make sense soon)**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was exploring a cave with his girlfriend and her partner. It wasn't exactly the ideal scenario to spend time with her, but Sully didn't mind. He didn't even mind that Booth was there. They were working after all.

They ventured deeper into the cave, with Sully in the lead. All of a sudden some vampire bats came out of nowhere and began biting Sully, drinking his blood. Sully screamed loudly and ran deeper into the cave, trying to get rid of the bats. His companions followed behind him. Sully collapsed, tired of running and from blood loss. The bats flew away.

Brennan and Booth approached him, lying on the cave floor, eyes closed, but still clinging to life.

"Those were vampire bats, Booth," Brennan commented.

"Hmm, you know what that could mean…"

"What?"

Booth looked at her as though he couldn't believe she didn't know this. "I know something you don't know?!" He looked a bit shocked, but recovered quickly. "It means that he could now be a vampire."

Brennan snorted. "C'mon Booth, vampires don't exist, and even if they did, what I know about folklore states that vampire bat bites wouldn't turn someone into one. They merely fed on his blood for sustenance."

"Like a vampire!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "It's what they do, Booth. Let's just get out of here."

"Better to be safe than sorry. You still have that knife?"

"Yes."

"Give it here." She handed it over and watched as he approached Sully.

"You're not really going to…" She was cut off as the sharp hunting knife separated Sully's head from his neck. Booth tossed it as far as he could, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Ugh. Ok, now we can go." They turned and left the headless body lying in the cave.

**A/N: Uh, yea…I kinda played with that last one a bit, so hope that was ok. I think I have vampires on the brain. It plays out like this: Bones makes me think of David Boreanez, which makes me think of Angel, which makes me think of vampires, which makes me think of blood, which makes me think of bones, which makes me think of Bones, causing the whole vicious circle to start all over again. Welcome to my weird little world. Scary, ain't it? I'm rambling, so thanks for reading!**


	17. Sully takes a long walk off a short pier

**A/N: Hello! I decided it was high time for Sully to die again, so here we go! This heartwarming little tale suggested by ****vampiratelycan****. Enjoy!!**

**Sully takes a long walk off a short pier**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was taking a walk along the pier. He loved being near the water. He hoped to sail around the world again, this time with his girlfriend. He couldn't say no to him again. She loved him after all!

He was walking close to the edge of the dock so he could look down into the water from time to time. It was just so beautiful. He looked up and noticed Tempe walking from the opposite direction with Booth. He waved at her, but she must not have seen him because she didn't wave back.

They got closer and closer together and they passed each other, Booth must have lost his balance or something because he shoved Sully hard enough to send him into the water. He sank like a stone, striking his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious. He drowned. The splash created by his body hitting the water splashed up on Booth, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out forever was Brennan scolding him.

"Why on earth did you that Booth? Look, you got your suit all wet!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!!**


	18. blow up Sully

**A/N: It's been awhile, so I thought I needed to update. I love writing about Sully dying, and the icing on the cake is one of my fave eps is on tonight! So, I'm in a great mood. This was suggested by sunny78. Enjoy!**

**Blow up Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking through town on his way to see his girlfriend. He was whistling a happy little tune and daydreaming about her. Having a weak mind as he did, he got distracted very easily, and when a butterfly flew past him, he veered off course and followed it, making awkward attempts to catch it by jumping in the air like a dolt.

He followed it past a construction barrier set up to keep people away. Naturally, being Sully, he paid it no heed, his focus still on the butterfly. It flew into a large, empty building, and Sully 

followed it inside. It was completely empty. Sully didn't notice this. He also didn't notice that the reason the building was blocked off was because it was scheduled for demolition, which was due to occur in several minutes. No one had noticed Sully prancing into the building. He continued his pursuit of the butterfly, which, being smarter than him, had the sense to fly out of a window right before the ear shattering explosion.

With the explosion, Sully's ears weren't the only things that shattered. His entire body was blown to bits by the force of the explosion, and thanks to the searing heat, no trace of him was ever found.

**A/N: Hehe, that one was fun! Hope you liked it!!**


	19. star spangled Sully

**A/N: I just had to squeeze another one in tonight. This one was suggested by Windyfontaine for Independence Day. Enjoy!**

**Star Spangled Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was very proud of himself. He had traveled halfway across the country in order to acquire some _very_ illegal fireworks for Independence Day. Temperance was bound to be impressed by his bad boy streak (gag). He eyed the huge firecracker with a smile on his face. She'd be here any minute. Then they could go outside and set it off. It would be spectacular.

He wanted the place to look romantic when she arrived so he dashed around lighting candles as fast as he could, wanting to finish before she came. What he didn't realize was that somewhere amongst all the candle lighting he had also lit the firecracker he was so proud of. It went off right there in his living room, blasting holes in his roof and creating quite a display in the sky.

Brennan was walking to Sully's with Booth at her side. There was no way she was going to see him alone. She really didn't want to go, but she had said she would, and wanted to keep her word. She glanced up as a sudden boom rang through the sky and saw the brilliant fireworks in the sky above Sully's house.

"Look at that, Booth. Isn't it amazing?"

"It sure is Bones. In fact, it looks too amazing. Illegal fireworks may be involved."

They walked the rest of the way to Sully's and found the house to be nothing more than a blackened hull. They also found what looked to be a charred body, half crumbled to dust.

"Not really much we can do here," Booth muttered.

"No there isn't. Hey, you wanna go to the park? There's supposed to be a pretty good fireworks display happening really soon."

"Sure Bones, let's go."

And they left, leaving what had been Sully's house behind them.

**A/N: Nothing like a good holiday story! Hope you liked it!!**


	20. Sully in cement

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm not going to work today, cause I live in Iowa and my whole area is flooded! We just got our power back yesterday, and fortunately I live on a hill. Needless to say, I'm feeling a bit stressed and so felt that I needed to write in order to unwind a little. This one suggested by mumrulz. Enjoy!!**

**Sully in cement**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was enjoying a nice walk through a construction zone. Sure, he probably shouldn't have been there, but what was the worst that could happen? As he walked beneath the construction, a beam fell from above, narrowly missing him.

He turned around, noting how close he had come to getting killed. He decided he'd better be more careful, and found a stray hard hat on the ground. He put it on. There, much better. He continued walking. He wasn't paying attention because the sun had caught his attention. He was staring directly at it as he walked and fell into a pit.

He glanced up, spots dancing in front of his eyes. It was too high and smooth to climb back out. He yelled for help, but with all the noise in the area, no one could hear. Even if they had, they didn't care. They were too busy and working under a time crunch. Then something else entered Sully's line of vision. It was a chute, like the kind on a cement truck.

Before Sully could put two and two together, the cement came down the chute, filling up the hole he was trapped in and encasing him forever. Needless to say, he died.

**A/N: Hope you liked that one, cause it was Sully death number 20!! We've hit a milestone!! Thanks for reading!**


	21. breakfast in the bath with Sully

**A/N: I really wanted to do another one of these today, so here it is! This one was suggested by RavennaNightwind. Enjoy!!**

**Breakfast in the…bath with Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was enjoying a relaxing bath. He had the radio on nearby, placed precariously on the edge of the tub. He had also felt hungry before getting in. It was morning after all, and breakfast was the important meal of the day.

But, he wanted to relax in the tub. He thought and thought about this dilemma, unable to decide which to do first. Finally, he had a bright idea. He'd bring breakfast to the tub. He was sooo smart! He went to his kitchen, unplugged his toaster, and took it and some bread into the bathroom.

Now, here he was, in the tub, with the bread in the toaster next to the radio. Tempe wasn't the only smart one around! He leaned back in the tub, eyes closed. He had apparently forgotten about the toaster, however, because he stretched his arms out, hitting the toaster. The appliance fell into the water, electrocuting Sully on the spot.

Sully's dead body was found the next day, in the bathtub with the toaster floating in the water next to him, a reminder of his lifelong stupidity.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know I make him beyond stupid in these, but hey, he was a stupid character, right? Notice I used the word **_**was**_**; because he's NEVER coming back!! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Sully makes it rain

**A/N: Thought I'd squeeze in one of these before I call it a night. This lovely piece suggested by shrimps1995. Enjoy!!**

**Sully makes it rain**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was sailing around the world. He was circling Africa when he decided to call his girlfriend. He did so, and found out that she was actually nearby, studying a group of people who had been isolated from civilization for hundreds of years.

Thrilled that he could see her, he steered his boat for land. Weeks later, he found her. She was with Booth, who had insisted on tagging along. Sully greeted Tempe warmly and was surprised at the lukewarm bordering on cool greeting he received in return. She was working, she told him; he shouldn't have come.

He was about to argue that Booth was there, but figured he must be her bodyguard or something. He had read other studies about this particular tribe and knew they were big into human sacrifice, but at the same time, seemed to tolerate anthropologists living amongst them.

It was most likely precaution, he thought. He wandered around, suddenly feeling tired after his previous journey to the tribe's lands. He leaned up against a totem. He leaned a little too hard though, and the totem fell to the side into the fire. Sully fell to the ground at the loss of support but avoided the fire. When he stood back up, brushing himself off, he found that he was surrounded by angry people.

It turned out he had knocked over their sacred totem that represented the god of rain. In order to appease the god, a human sacrifice was in order. And Sully had been responsible for the totem being destroyed.

He was sacrificed brutally, his heart cut out of his chest. He was then dumped into the fire. As soon as his body began to burn, it started to rain, bringing relief to the dry land. Brennan and Booth stood off to the side and observed, Brennan taking notes during the entire thing.

**A/N: Hope you liked that one! Lemme know, and I could always use more ideas. I get to them all eventually!!**


	23. the running of the Sully

**A/N: Time for Sully to die…again. I was going through my Bones DVDs, trying to find an episode to watch and came across the Sully episodes. Seeing the titles made me think of the content, which made me hate Sully even more, and made me want to kill him again. This one suggested by kitten87. Also thanks to shrimps1995, for pointing out my errors, and bringing about a revamped version. Enjoy!**

**The running of the Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was sailing around the coast of Spain and decided to stop there for a few days. He anchored his boat and entered the town. All the hotels were packed, but one gave Sully permission to sleep in the barn next door. After spending all that time on his boat, Sully was just grateful to sleep on dry, flat ground, no matter how many animals were surrounding him.

After spending a long night listening to the animals make noise, Sully ventured into the town to do some shopping. He had to find something nice for Tempe. He was puzzled, however, by the 

fact that the streets in town were empty. He went up and down the streets, wondering where all the people had gone.

All of a sudden, he heard a sound. It grew louder and louder. The ground beneath his feet began to vibrate, and Sully turned around. An entire herd of bulls was racing toward him. Sully turned back around to run away, but he didn't get very far. The bulls were just too many and too fast. They trampled him underneath their hooves, breaking and crushing every bone in his body.

After all the bulls were well out of the way, Brennan and Booth stopped to look at the mess of trampled human being lying in the street. They were on vacation, but Brennan couldn't resist a cursory exam. "Male, age 35-40. More than likely a complete idiot, considering he was standing out here." Booth slung an arm around her and led her away from Sully's carcass.

"Come on, Bones, we're on vacation. Let's go sightseeing!"

**A/N: Since the idea was for Sully to get trampled by people or animals, I thought it might be interesting for Sully to witness the running of the bulls firsthand. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Romance, thy name is Sully

**A/N: I've been off radar for awhile. I don't have an excuse, so I'll say just cause! Anyways I thought briefly about watching the Sully episodes for inspiration, but fortunately haven't been reduced to that yet, cause you all are providing me with awesome ideas! This one is from soreta. Enjoy!**

**Romance, thy name is Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, had rented out a beach house in anticipation of a romantic weekend with his girlfriend. He had gone all out, and was now in the process of attempting to cook. In the middle of his endeavor, Tempe arrived, coughing at all the smoke that was floating around from the numerous candles Sully had lit throughout the room.

While Sully was busy getting her settled, he had left his poor pathetic stab at a decent meal unattended. He could smell something burning. He raced into the kitchen, hearing Tempe's 

phone ring as he went. He was trying desperately to put out the flames on the stove when he heard her call to him that she was leaving. Booth had called and she was needed on a case. Got ready to go just as the combined candle smoke and burnt dinner smoke set off the beach house's sprinkler system.

It could've been worse; she could have gotten wet, but as it was, the system was broken and the water just filled the pipes to a breaking point. As Tempe headed out the door, Sully calling after her in vain to come back; he'd worked hard to prepare this special weekend for her, the pipes burst and the house began filling with water. It happened so fast, and Sully couldn't swim and couldn't get the door or windows open to get out. He drowned.

Brennan made it to her car, and was about to head out when the windows of the beach house broke, and the water came spilling out, along with Sully's dead wet body. She watched it float downhill until it stopped just in front of her car. She shrugged, and drove off, running over the body as she went.

**A/N: Hope you all liked that one!**


	25. let Sully eat pie

**A/N: Without further ado, I give you Sully's next death, brought to you by damck. Enjoy!**

**Let Sully eat pie**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was sitting in the diner waiting for his girlfriend to join him. She had been reluctant to agree to the location of the date, insisting that it was her and Booth's place, but he had finally succeeded in convincing her.

She was a little late. He glanced at his watch and ordered a piece of pie to eat while he waited. When it came, Sully ate it and decided it was so good he just had to have another piece.

While he was eating his pie, Brennan was making her way toward the diner, with Booth, going over in her head exactly how she was going to break up with him. She hadn't even wanted to meet him that evening, but he had insisted.

Sully was on his third piece of pie when he suddenly began choking on a bite. No one in the diner knew the Heimlich maneuver and by the time Booth and Brennan arrived, Sully was slumped over dead, face down in his pie.

Booth shook his head. "What a waste of good pie."

"I suppose I don't need to break up with him anymore."

They sat down at their usual table and Booth ordered a piece of pie.

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support of these odd scenarios. I appreciate it!!**


	26. Wile E Sully

**A/N: It's death time! This lovely death suggested by ****RavennaNightwind. Enjoy!**

**Wile E. Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was taking a walk. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, but that didn't concern him now. He just wanted to find his girlfriend. He'd tried calling her, but his cell phone wasn't getting any service.

As he was walking, he failed to notice that he was walking to the edge of a cliff. Once he was in midair, he miraculously kept walking. That is, until he noticed there was no solid ground below him. He looked down and instantly began plummeting to earth. He hit the ground so hard that he was driven into the dirt. He was none the worse for wear however. He was trying to pull himself up out of the hole he was now embedded in when he heard a noise.

He glanced up just in time to see a huge boulder dropping out of the sky toward his head. It hit with a loud crack, breaking into pieces as it hit his skull. He was still alive, but his head hurt along with the rest of his body. (Sorry, I didn't mean to conjure up any images of Sully's body. If it floats your boat, do what I do and think about Booth's body instead.) He managed to pull himself out of the hole only to find that he was looking down a black tunnel.

He looked down only to see railroad tracks on either side of him. Then he heard the telltale whistle of a train. It was coming straight for him. Sully froze on the tracks, unable to move as the train barreled into him. He was knocked a ways away from the tracks and after a moment got up again.

This was getting ridiculous. He continued walking, only to trip over his shoelaces, which had come untied. He fell face first into a puddle. He tried to pull himself up, discovering that the previous accidents had sapped his energy. He drowned in the puddle, and no one ever found out where he went or what happened to him.

**A/N: Cartoony enough for ya? I know Booth and Brennan weren't in it, but I couldn't find a spot to fit them in that I liked. This was a blast to write! Hope you liked it!**


	27. cooking with Sully

**A/N: It's that time again, time for Sully to croak! This idea for this death is courtesy of SteelMonkey. Enjoy!**

**Cooking with Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was making a romantic dinner for his girlfriend. Everything looked perfect. She was going to love it. He'd even remembered that she was a vegetarian. He eyed the dishes on the kitchen counter. Something was missing. The mushrooms! He'd forgotten them at the store.

Hoping he'd find some in his fridge, Sully threw the doors open and scanned the contents. Nothing. Not even anything he could use as a substitute. He looked at the clock. He didn't have time to go back to the store. He thought hard, and came up with the perfect solution. He'd seen some growing in the park a few blocks from his building. Yes! He'd use those.

Upon arriving at the park, Sully located the clump of wild mushrooms. They looked all right. He picked some and took them home. He cleaned them and cooked them. He loved mushrooms, and they looked so good. Tempe wouldn't mind if he tasted some before she got there. He picked up a slice and popped it into his mouth. They were great. Absolutely nothing wrong... He never finished the thought, collapsing on the floor of his kitchen.

When Brennan finally arrived, over an hour late, she found him where he'd fallen. She looked at the mushrooms in the pan on the stove, immediately identifying them as a highly poisonous variety. Even wild animals stayed from them. Shaking her head at Sully's stupidity, she picked up her phone, calling Booth to see if he wanted to grab dinner and then placing a call to the hospital to come pick up the body. Sully had a nice place. It would be unfortunate if the body was just left there.


	28. AbracaSully

**A/N: These are such a great little warm-up for writing! I'm also happy to admit that it's been so long since I've seen the Sully episodes that I've almost forgotten what he looked like! This idea is from squinter. Enjoy!**

**Abraca-Sully**

Sully was hanging out at his nephew's birthday party. He was sipping a glass of punch and putting an arm around his girlfriend who had, reluctantly, agreed to go with him.

The party was a huge affair, complete with clowns and a magician. Sully had even said Booth could come along. He had made it to the front walk with them, seen the clowns, and turned around, making some excuse about work he needed to get done. Brennan had paled at his abrupt exit, and Sully thought for a moment that it was almost as if she didn't want to spend time with him.

He had brushed the worry off immediately. She loved him and she loved spending time with him. The magic show had started and the magician asked for a volunteer to be sawed in half. Sully saw an opportunity to entertain Brennan and raised his hand, waving it enthusiastically in the air. The magician motioned him up on the makeshift stage and Sully practically skipped up the steps.

Once he was in position on the table, he watched the magician's saw come down. He had seen this trick hundreds of times and knew exactly how it was done. However, he didn't take into account the fact that this magician was new and didn't yet know all the tricks of the trade. Thus, when he pulled the two halves of Sully apart, there were screams from the audience and the confused magician, upon closer inspection, was confronted with a dead man, literally sawn in half.

He panicked and bolted, right behind the clowns and most of the party guests. Sully's sister-in-law went inside to call the hospital, leaving Brennan in the backyard with Sully's corpse. She pulled out her phone and called Booth.

"Booth, you need to get over here right now and see this. If you don't, you'll never believe me. The clowns are gone, don't worry."

**A/N: Poor, poor Sully. Oh, well, he'll be back soon for another death. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! **


	29. Sully climbs a tree

**A/N: I wonder how long these will go on….just a thought I had. Anywho, this death from vampiratelycan or rather vampiratelycan's brother. Enjoy!**

**Sully climbs a tree**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was taking a walk through the park with his girlfriend and her partner. He wasn't wild about Booth being there, but she had insisted, and if that was the only way to spend time with her, well, then so be it. They were discussing a case, leaving him out of the conversation completely, but Sully didn't notice.

It was a beautiful day out and he was alternating looking at their surroundings and staring at Tempe. She caught him staring at one point. "Cut that out Sully. It's creepy." She'd driven her 

point home by punching him none-too-softly in the stomach, leaving him behind as she and Booth continued down the path.

Left to himself, Sully wanted to apologize. Not wanting to show up empty handed, he looked around. He was picking some flowers, not noticing they were dandelions, when a child came running up to him.

"My kite landed in that tree mister! Do you think you could climb up and get it out for me? Please?"

Sully saw the opportunity to play the hero, and announced loudly that he would retrieve the kite. Brennan heard his loud declaration and stopped, turning around and heading back with Booth at her side. They all watched as Sully began to climb. It had been a long time since he'd climbed a tree, and the going was slow and ungraceful at best, and after a couple of close calls, he managed to reach the kite. He plucked it from the branches, and turned to wave at Brennan.

"Hey Tempe! Look at meeeeee!!" The last word was drawn out into a scream as Sully lost his balance and plummeted to earth. Three pairs of eyes followed his decent and when he crashed to the ground, broken and dead, the child came up to the body and grabbed his kite from Sully's dead grip.

"Thanks mister," he said and retreated away from the trees to continue flying the kite. Booth and Brennan stared at the body lying there on the ground, twisted into a strange position.

"Well, Bones, what do you wanna do now?" Booth asked, finally tearing his gaze from Sully's carcass.

"Let's keep walking. It's a nice day out, and I'm enjoying being outdoors," she replied.

"What about that?" Booth asked, gesturing to the mass that had once been Tim Sullivan.

Brennan shrugged. "It'll be taken care of I'm sure." She grabbed his arm and led him away.

**A/N: Is it premiere day yet? It isn't?! I have to wait how long?! Sorry, just going crazy here. Ignore me. Thanks for reading!!**


	30. a Sully by any other name still stinks

**A/N: Ok, I got an idea for a death myself, so I apologize but I'm taking a bit of a break from requests for it. I'll continue with the wonderful requests next time, I promise. For those of you who have read my fic 'What's in a name?' this kind of ties in with it. For those who haven't, read it! Just joking. Basically all you need to know is that the Jeffersonian is putting on the play Romeo & Juliet, and that Booth is Romeo, and Sully is Tybalt. They have a fight scene. Enjoy!!**

**A Sully by any other name still stinks**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, swung his fencing sword through the air. It was time for dress rehearsal. The play would be performed that night, and it was time for his and Booth's big fight scene. Even though, in the play, he died at the end of the fight, Sully still enjoyed it. Using the sword was fun. He was going to try to impress Tempe with his fighting skills today. Although she had broken up with him and they'd agreed to be friends, he didn't want to let her go to another man's arms without a fight.

Especially if that man was Booth. He knew they were together and that Tempe had broken up with him because of Booth. He didn't care what she said. He was sure of it. Just then, Dr. Goodman called them all to the front to practice. He said they would rehearse the fight scene between Romeo and Tybalt first. Sully couldn't wait.

He and Booth said their lines and began to fight. It was fun and Sully found himself getting more and more into the fight. As the fighting drew to a close Booth's sword stabbed Sully for the death blow. Except that instead of a nice dramatic death with his parting lines, Sully just collapsed, blood pouring from the wound inflicted in his chest. Booth's eyes grew wide.

"Who gave me a real sword?" He looked around, but no one was forthcoming. He shrugged and stepped away from Sully, who was now dead as a doornail, to clean the blood off the blade.

Goodman stood over the body, shaking his head, a distressed look on his face.

"We go on in several hours! How am I going to find a replacement Tybalt on such short notice?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**


	31. Great balls of Sully, etc

**A/N: This time around, I have a double dose of Sully death for you. Thanks to xHouseLoverx for the ideas. Enjoy!**

**Pt. 1: Great balls of Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking down the street when he noticed a class of children out in the schoolyard with their teacher. She was teaching them what to do in case of a fire. They had already exited the building and now the teacher was trying to teach them how to 'stop, drop, and roll' if one of them ever caught on fire.

The children weren't really listening, however. Sully looked up the street and noticed his girlfriend approaching from the opposite direction with her partner. She noticed him and tried to pull Booth around the corner and out of sight, but it was too late. Sully had seen them and waved.

Seeing the chance to impress Tempe and the teacher at the same time, Sully explained to the children about what to do when catching fire. He thought for a moment and decided that a real life demonstration was needed. So, he borrowed a lighter from a passersby and proceeded to 

light himself on fire. Brennan turned away from the Sully fireball, thoroughly embarrassed. Screaming frantically, Sully ran straight into the road and was nearly hit by a car. He turned around and continued running in a circle, not following his own advice of stopping, dropping, and rolling. It took all the children, their teacher, plus Booth and Brennan to put Sully out. This was accomplished by beating him with the heavy sacks from the school gym that were used for keeping the dodge balls in.

"Well, at least we know who it was," Brennan commented. If they hadn't, it would have been a huge pain to identify the remains. This way, valuable resources wouldn't have to be wasted. They called for someone to pick up the charred remains of Sully, and Brennan gently pulled Booth away from the carcass.

"Booth, you can stop beating him now. The fire's out."

**Pt. 2: Pop goes the Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was helping his girlfriend out with a case. She insisted she didn't need his help. She had Booth for that. Still, Sully stuck around, ignoring the glares she kept shooting in his direction. He wasn't really doing anything productive. She eyed the latest victim, still whole except for the gunshot wounds he'd suffered.

"He resembles the other victims," she commented to Booth who was standing nearby. "They're all male in their mid to late thirties, short, ugly, and weaselly looking."

"There's gotta be a way to draw him out into the open. He always kills in the same general area. We just need to lure him out of hiding."

"We need to set a trap!" Brennan exclaimed. "And a trap needs bait. Now, who do we know that looks like the victims?" They both looked at Sully, then at each other, each going down a mental checklist. Male, check (sort of). Mid to late thirties, check. Short, check. Ugly, double check. Weaseally looking. Check. He was perfect.

"Hey, Sully," Brennan called. Sully raced over to her immediately, happy for some long awaited attention. "I thought of a way you can help."

That night, Sully stood in an alley. Booth and Brennan were hidden behind a nearby building waiting for their serial killer to show. When he did, it was all over for Sully. He never stood a chance. The killer finished him off and fled the scene.

Breaking off their make out session, Booth looked around. "Did you hear something Bones?"

Brennan grabbed his head and turned it back to her. "Not a thing. I'm sure Sully's fine. The guy might not even show anyway." She pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N: Yea, yea. That would never happen…Booth would never slack off on the job like that, they wouldn't be making out while on a stakeout, blah, blah, blah. I don't care. Sully's dead. Unrealistic is better in this case, I think. Regardless of glaring inaccuracies, I hope you liked these. Thanks for reading!!**


	32. Sully takes a chance and loses

**A/N: Hello everyone! This idea comes from DripPan, who wanted a dangerous game of chance. Meaning there's no chance that our pal Sully will survive it! Enjoy!**

**Sully takes a chance (and loses)**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. All he knew was that Booth was there with him, not looking nearly as confused as Sully was sure he looked. They were seated at a table with a revolver resting upon the wooden surface. Sully sprang out of his seat and strode to the door, trying to open it; it wouldn't budge.

"We're locked in," Booth explained. Sully ignored him, continuing to attempt to open the door.

Booth sighed. "If _ I _couldn't get it open, what the hell makes you think you'll be able to?"

Sully brushed off the insult, and slumped back in his seat. "What are we supposed to do in here anyway?"

Booth gestured to the revolver, picked it up and examined it. "One bullet. Russian Roulette."

Sully gulped. One of them was going to die. He turned white as a sheet.

"I'll go first," Booth announced and Sully made no move to stop him. Booth spun the cylinder of the revolver, placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. A click sounded, and he sighed in relief and handed the gun to Sully.

Sully followed Booth's example, bringing the gun to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger, his hand shaking. Nothing. Sully thought he was going to have a heart attack. He passed the gun back to Booth, holding his breath as there was yet another click, and feeling the cool metal of the revolver as it was placed in his hands.

Sully took a deep breath as he placed the gun's barrel at his temple. This was the fourth shot out of six. Time was growing short for one of them. He placed his finger against the trigger and pulled. A loud bang sounded out and Sully's dead body slumped to the ground. Booth stepped around to the body and picked up the revolver. It wasn't a bad looking gun. He put it in his pocket and glanced over at the door as it opened, revealing Brennan on the other side.

"Congratulations, Booth, you won," she said evenly, stepping over to him and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, let's get out of here. I have plans for us tonight." She took his hand and led him out of the building.

**A/N: Hehe, I had fun writing that! Hope you enjoyed reading it!! Thanks for the reviews and ideas!!**


	33. Sully's birthday surprise

**A/N: Sully hasn't died in HOW LONG?! No way! Unacceptable! Well, he needs to die, like, now! And so he shall. This idea comes from soreta! Enjoy!! (And how about that premiere?! I can't get enough of it. I love London, I love Bones, I love DB…it was my idea of heaven!)**

**Sully's birthday surprise**

Timothy Sullivan, aka Sully, was excited. Today was his birthday and his friends and girlfriend were throwing him a party at the Jeffersonian. Sully didn't know it, but Brennan hadn't wanted to do it. She'd argued with everyone, but they'd insisted it was the nice thing to do. Sully entered the lab, pretending to be surprised at the chorus of 'Happy Birthday' that greeted him. Brennan was the only one who hadn't spoken. But Sully didn't let that deter him. She was talking to Booth. Probably about a case.

Sully's eyes travelled to a huge fake cake that stood in the center of the lab. All of a sudden, a beautiful woman in a bikini popped out of the top of the cake. She turned to Booth and Hodgins hopefully, but at everyone's gesture turned to Sully, recoiling immediately when she saw him. 

She really didn't get paid enough to do this. In contrast to the poor woman, Sully liked what he saw. He stared, moving backward toward a table. Brennan saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave the party and get Booth alone for a minute. She pulled him away, bumping the table Sully was moving toward as she went past it.

Sully then stumbled backward, falling into a wheeled chair. He smiled as he saw the woman get out of the cake and come toward him. Maybe he'd get a lap dance. As usual, he was wrong. The woman gave the chair a big push. Sully flew backward down the platform stairs and out the door. Once outside, he continued rolling, only coming to a stop when he was in the middle of the busy street.

The stoplight turned green, and car after car ran over Sully, each driver eager to get wherever they were going and not troubling themselves to put on the brakes for Sully. When the light turned red again, all that remained was a crushed skull, some other random body parts, and a couple of chair wheels.

Brennan stood, frozen to her spot next to the table she'd moved, her hand still grabbing Booth's. There was silence for a moment, then Hodgins' voice reached their ears.

"Why are we all standing around for? Let's go to the diner and celebrate Sully's birthday!"

They all nodded in agreement and went to leave. Zach was the last one out. He turned to the woman that had been in the cake. "You can come too if you'd like. There's a lab coat over that you can put on." The woman smiled at him and took the coat. She put it on and made for the doors, taking Zach's hand and pulling him along with her.

**A/N: There it is! Thanks for reading and for all of the awesome reviews and ideas! Keep 'em comin'!**


	34. never smile at a crocodile Sully

**A/N: Since I'm not blocked on one shots, here's another Sully death. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! This idea is from ewriter. This one's a little different (please don't hurt me) as it's from Brennan's POV instead of Sully's. Enjoy!**

**Never smile at a crocodile Sully (or an alligator)**

Temperance Brennan, aka Bones, was in Florida. Without Booth. It just felt wrong somehow. The agent she had just met rubbed her the wrong way. He was weaselly for starters, and stupid. He'd proclaimed loudly that the creature in front of them on the shoreline was a crocodile, which Brennan was quick to point out was wrong, also educating him on the differences between the two species.

She wouldn't admit it, but she missed her partner. She turned back to the task at hand, only to see that the idiot was now in the water, splashing around for no apparent reason. She took a closer look at the situation and noted that there was an angry looking woman at the water's edge. She was now gleefully laughing at the man, who'd introduced himself as Tim Sullivan, in the water.

He'd told her to call him Sully, which Brennan wasn't sure was professional, so she called out to him formally. "Agent Sullivan, get out of the water. We have work to do. This isn't a public swimming pool!" She shook her head. This was going to be a long case.

As she watched Agent Sullivan slowly making his way back to shore, she caught a glimmer of movement in the water behind him. It vanished, and appeared again seconds later, closer to the "man" taking his sweet time getting back to land. The third time, she saw more than just a glimmer and the powerful jaws of an alligator came into view, snapping down on Agent Sullivan's legs. A girlish scream rang through the air and those present came over near Brennan to watch. After the animal was finished with Agent Sullivan, there was nothing left but blood and an arm floating in the water. Brennan shook her head. Perhaps the alligator hadn't liked Agent Sullivan calling its fellow alligator a crocodile. Or maybe it was just a sign that she wasn't meant to work with anyone other than Booth, if one believed in such things of course.

She sighed and turned to the gawkers, giving out orders and getting everyone back on track. She wanted to get back and call Booth.

**A/N: Hopefully, not different in a bad way. Thanks for reading!**


	35. sully goes to a book signing

**A/N: I totally feel like killing Sully, so…I'm gonna kill Sully. This idea comes from celtic33. Enjoy!**

**Sully goes to a book signing**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was on cloud nine. Booth was busy with his son, so he'd been invited to go with his girlfriend to her book signing. He supposed he should have been irritated that he wasn't her first choice, since they were dating and all, but he wasn't. He knew Booth was her close friend.

He watched her signing copies of her book and chatting with her fans. He stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off. Again, he didn't think anything of this, assuming that it made her uncomfortable for him to show her any kind of affection in front of her fans. He picked up a copy of her book and absently flipped through it, dropping it suddenly when he felt a sharp sting on his finger.

He looked down at the digit and pouted when he saw a papercut there. Those always hurt the worst! But it wasn't over yet. Sepsis set in almost instantly and Sully gasped in pain and shock and ran into the aisles of the bookstore. Things got worse from there as Sully became the victim of ink poisoning. He fell to the floor and everything went black. Sully went into anaphylactic shock and ceased to breathe forever.

When the book signing ended, Brennan glanced around for Sully. He was gone. She figured he must have gotten bored. Idiot. He had the attention span of a walnut. She sighed and took out her cell phone to call Booth and see if she could come over and hang out with him and Parker.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks as always for reading!!**


	36. Sully strikes out

**A/N: Sully needs to go bye-bye. 'Nuff said. This idea from ****kflanigan** **Enjoy!**

**Sully strikes out**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, didn't know what was happen. One minute he was kissing his girlfriend and the next he found Booth's fist in his face. It had thrown him for a loop, but what confused him more was the fact that Tempe wasn't trying to stop it. He was getting pummeled. He had thrown a couple of weak punches, but had missed the mark both times.

He couldn't even guess why the fight had started. He hadn't been doing anything wrong, unless…of course! Booth was jealous of him, jealous that Tempe loved him! It was the only explanation.

"Booth!" he yelled in an attempt to get the other man to stop. He did, and Sully took the time to speak up.

"Why are you beating me up?" Maybe he could get Booth to admit it.

"Because, you idiot, you're kissing my girlfriend." Brennan cleared her throat behind him, not liking the label, but he ignored her, and continued kicking Sully's ass.

Sully was really confused now. _His_ girlfriend? What? He and Tempe hadn't broken up. They wouldn't have. She loved him. A well aimed kick sent him sprawling on the ground, his mouth dripping blood. He struggled to his feet. That was it. He was going to defend himself. Then, after winning the fight, he and Tempe were going to have a long talk. He brought his fist back, and before it made contact a storm cloud appeared above Sully and a fork of lightening touched down and struck him. Smoking, Sully collapsed to the ground. The lightening continued to strike three more times.

When all was said and done, Sully was burnt to a crisp and dead as a doornail. Brennan came over and stood by Booth, taking his hand. "What was that?" she asked.

Booth shrugged. "Divine intervention?" he guessed. He gave her hand a squeeze and turned her away from Sully and down the street.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**


	37. no room for Sully

**A/N: After posting my latest chapter of P&P last night, I realized that the thought of Sully making it through unscathed wasn't sitting right with me. I intend to remedy that right now. You don't have to have read it to understand this, just know that Sully has joined the Peace Corps and is heading to South America. Enjoy!**

**No room for Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, relaxed in his seat on the plane taking him to Venezuela. He couldn't wait. He was going to do so much good on this excursion, plus see South America. What a great decision. He hadn't wanted to leave Tempe again, but he had done what he had to do. She'd be fine. Booth would take care of her and the little one.

All of a sudden, the plane took a nosedive, heading straight for the ocean below. Sully panicked. What had he been thinking, leaving again? Was he crazy? He prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of in the hopes that one would hear him and save his life. The plane crashed into the ocean.

Everyone on Sully's flight survived, including Sully. There were life rafts too, and the passengers all clambered into them. Sully tried to board the first one, but it was full. The passengers turned him away. Sully tried the next one, but that too was full. The rafts began to drift away, leaving Sully floating in the middle of the ocean, with nightfall quickly arriving, bringing darkness to the sky.

By the next morning, Sully was had been visited by the Grim Reaper. He was still floating in the ocean, becoming an appetizing snack for the various fishes (ewww, I know, but this is Sully). The rest of the flight's passengers were rescued, and the one casualty was listed, but no one could remember Sully's name. No one in Washington ever found out what happened to him. They assumed that he had married a native Venezuelan and had become an unwelcome burden on that society instead.

**A/N: I'm so mean! But it's all in fun. Hope you liked it. Thanks as always for reading. I've been bitten by the writing bug and because of that am seriously thinking about starting my next multi-chap, especially with Winter Break coming up soon. I'll have more time for awhile. Thanks also for the wonderful comments. I always enjoy hearing from fellow Sully haters. I'll return to your great suggestions in the next installment. **


	38. everyone loves a clown who kills Sully

**A/N: Time for a Sully death ficlet! This is for RavennaNightwind, who wanted death by clown. Might be a bit scary. Enjoy!**

**Everyone loves a clown…who kills Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking by himself down the street late at night. He was supposed to have met his girlfriend for a date, but she'd stood him up, no call or anything. He figured she was busy with work and decided to take a walk. And he'd been walking for awhile. The streets were dark and deserted, and Sully absently wondered what time it was.

A cool breeze blew past him and Sully could have sworn he heard a laugh, carried to his ears on the wind. He turned around but saw nothing. Assuming it was his overactive imagination, he continued walking. It happened twice more, and both times there was nothing there.

Sully was feeling uneasy by this time, and decided to head home. He was passing a darkened alleyway, when he noticed something within it, the dull light from a streetlight bringing the object to his attention. His curiosity overwhelming his sense of self preservation, Sully headed down the dark alley. He stooped to pick up the object and looked at it.

It was a round red nose, like that worn by a clown. Sully heard that laugh again, only this time it was a bit different, more sinister. Then, before he could turn and run, a clown stepped from the shadows, brandishing a knife. Sully never knew what hit him; it happened so fast. His body was never found.

**A/N: I'm so glad I wrote this during the day. Clowns creep me out. I may still have nightmares. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!!**


	39. kill the Sully, save the world

**A/N: What time is it? Why, it's time to kill Sully of course! I feel continuously overwhelmed by the level of response and suggestions to this fic. It's absolutely wonderful. I thought when I started it, I'd get flamed like crazy! This idea also from RavennaNightwind. Two in a row my dear! Aren't you feeling lucky? =) Enjoy!**

**Kill the Sully, Save the World**

Timothy Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking through the park, caught up in thoughts of his girlfriend, when he heard a scared mew from somewhere above him. He looked up, and saw a kitten in a tree.

"How did you get up there?" Sully asked. He climbed the tree carefully and grabbed onto the kitten. Naturally, the kitten became scared when a hand grabbed her, so she opened her mouth and sank her sharp little teeth in Sully's hand.

Sully yelped and let go of the kitten, who plummeted to the ground. She was unhurt and was soon scooped up by a woman who looked at Sully, who had climbed back to the ground.

"You jackass! You tried to kill an innocent kitten!" she yelled. Sully's eyes caught a banner further down the park. It read 'Annual picnic for Animal Rights'.

Sully felt dozens of angry eyes on him, including, he was surprised to see, Brennan's.

"How could you Sully? It's just an innocent baby," she accused. "You bastard."

"I…I…" Sully couldn't find anything to say.

"Let's show him what it feels like to nearly die!" The woman with the kitten cried.

Sully tried to explain that the whole thing was a misunderstanding, but it was too late. The crowd chased after him. He was too slow, and soon they were on him like a pack of wolves, beating him. When they backed off, they realized they'd been a little too enthusiastic. Sully wasn't nearly dead, he was completely dead.

"Oops," the woman said, tucking the kitten under her arm. "Well, that'll show him to mess with us!"

The crowd dispersed, and Brennan nudged Sully's carcass with her shoe. Yep, he was dead all right. Good riddance. He shouldn't pick on things smaller and cuter than him.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading everyone! Hope you liked it!**


	40. The Elephant and the Sully

**A/N: Been far too long! Sully must die! Thank you for all the support; this fic would be nothing without you all! We hit the big 4-0! Thanks to celtic33 for the idea. Enjoy!!**

**The Elephant and the Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was finally on a date with his girlfriend…and her partner. He supposed it could be worse, but he could have sworn he saw them holding hands while they were watching the monkeys. Yes, they were at the zoo. Not Brennan's first choice, although she was pleased with the zoo's conservation efforts and help to endangered species.

They stopped in front of the elephant habitat and Sully leaned against the wooden partition. He'd always loved elephants. Brennan loved them too. They were very intelligent creatures with a complex social hierarchy. She explained all this to Booth, who smiled and nodded at appropriate intervals. Sully could tell he wasn't really listening. He broke into her impromptu lecture.

"That's really interesting Tempe."

She frowned at him. "I was talking to Booth, not you Peanut."

She chuckled as did Booth at the mention of the nickname. Sully was embarrassed. So much so, that he stumbled and fell head first into the elephant enclosure. Before he could even stand up, he found himself surrounded by elephants, and if elephants could look angry, these certainly did. Sully began to scoot backwards in the dirt of the enclosure but the elephants advanced, trampling him under their powerful feet.

Brennan cringed. "I wonder why they did that? I mean obviously they felt threatened by him for some reason. I can't imagine why they would, but something made them upset."

"Maybe they thought he was a mouse and freaked out," Booth suggested.

"That's another common misconception Booth…" he tuned her out again as they turned away from the unpleasantness that was Sully's corpse. After her comments on the elephant/mouse scenario, Brennan continued. "If this were the wild, scavengers would be arriving to feast on the remains; vultures, hyenas and the like."

"That's a nice image Bones. Now, let's go see something a little smaller, like the animals in the petting zoo."

"I'd like that."

**A/N: As always, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	41. Sully meets the parent

**A/N: This idea is from Bren76. Enjoy!**

**Sully meets the parent**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was in a bad place. It all started when he went over to pick up his girlfriend for their date. He'd knocked on her door, and opened it without waiting for her to answer. She'd then proceeded to break up with him, just like that.

"But why?" Sully asked, heartbroken and angry.

"I don't need to justify my actions to you Sully. Now please leave."

"No." Sully wasn't leaving without an explanation and a damn good one too.

"Go! Now!"

"Forget it!"

Another voice came from the hallway, its owner getting closer by the second. "I believe my daughter asked you to leave."

The next instant Sully was reeling from a well placed fist to his face. He looked up at the enraged face of Tempe's father, whose fist was thrown back ready to let loose another punch. And they kept coming. And coming. And then when Sully hit the ground, the kicks started.

By the time Brennan intervened, pulling her father off of Sully, it was too late. He was dead. Max aimed another kick at the lifeless body. "Nobody messes with my daughter and gets away with it."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!! **


	42. Sully goes up, up, and down?

**A/N: This idea from shrimps1995. Please enjoy and find it in your hearts to forgive my irregular updating.**

**Chapter 42: Sully goes up, up, and…down?**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was standing in front of a hot air balloon with his girlfriend, her partner, and her partner's son. It was originally supposed to be just Tempe and himself, but she had said Booth came or she didn't. From there, Parker Booth had gotten permission to go as well, and now the four of them were climbing into the balloon's basket. So much for a romantic gesture.

"Ready Parker?" Booth asked his son. The little boy nodded, and once they were all aboard, their driver, or balloon guy…Sully wasn't sure what he was called officially, started up and they were rising into the air. The guy began pointing out landmarks and Parker exclaimed over how tiny everything looked. The boy's enthusiasm was contagious and Sully quickly found his mood lifting along with the balloon. Their guide pointed out the Lincoln Monument and Sully leaned over the edge of the balloon to see better. He leaned a little too far however, and fell out, a graceless scream tearing from his lips as he fell. Brennan leaned over to watch his fall, while Booth gave a quick glance, his attention being diverted quickly by Parker's question.

"What happened to him? Did he fall?" It had all happened so fast.

"Yea, he did."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Sure he will." He hated lying to his son, but how to explain what had happened? There was no easy way to do it.

"Oh…oh! Cause he can fly right? Like Superman?" The boy's eyes were hopeful.

Despite Brennan's look of admonishment at his lies, he replied. "Yep, just like Superman."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**


	43. Luck of the Sully

**A/N: Ok, so a show of hands as to who thought I was gone forever?? Well, I am back, and starting with this lovely Sully death as a warm-up cause I haven't written in so long. I was honestly all set to update last month but my dear bunny Pippi died suddenly and I just wasn't in the mood for awhile. For anyone who has, has had, or knows someone who has a rabbit, you know what wonderful pets they can be. Also, I admit to watching Eddie McClintock's new series on Syfy. I'll also admit to liking it. But, he's not taking Bones away from Booth in this show, so I guess it's all right. Sully still sucks as a character. This idea is from RavennaNightwind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 43: Luck of the Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was watching the St. Patrick's Day Parade. Live. Not on TV. And he was enjoying himself a little too much. Maybe it was because he could see his girlfriend Temperance Brennan across the street between floats. After she'd said she didn't want to go. Or maybe it was because not only could he see her, but also her partner Booth, between floats. They were there together. Or, and this was most likely to be the case, it was because he could see them making out between floats.

Whatever the reason, Sully had been driven into the bar behind him time after time for mug after mug of green beer. Sufficiently intoxicated, he stumbled around the crowd, hitting on unsuspecting women, pointing out Tempe to senior citizens who wanted to enjoy the parade, and scaring small children. Rebuffed by about the tenth woman he'd attempted to ask out, he stumbled into the street, where he was hit by a parade float. There was a small gasp from several people that Sully hadn't gotten around to terrorizing yet. Everyone else was relieved and cheers and applause could also be heard. The people who were the cause of Sully's drunken parade viewing didn't notice, too wrapped up in each other. After a moment, Sully got up, brushed himself off and stumbled in the wake of the parade float, attempting to climb on the back to get at the winner of the Miss St. Patrick's Day contest.

**A/N: Yes, I kind of fibbed in the beginning about this being a Sully death. The idea was to freak you all out. Are you freaked?? If so, my work here is done. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update this soon!**


	44. Fanfic writers hate Sully

**A/N: In an effort not to get behind again, here's another update. And I promise he actually will die this time! Idea courtesy of Boneslove-2991. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44: Fanfic writers hate Sully**

Tim Sullivan, aka Sully, was walking down the street with his girlfriend. He couldn't help but notice that they were heading in the direction of the FBI building, but that was ok. She was with him, not Booth. She loved him, not Booth.

As they walked, he stole glances at Brennan and observed that she seemed uneasy about something. He asked her about it.

"I just have the feeling that something's going to happen. Something bad." She looked behind her and immediately took off running down the street. Sully, after standing there confused for a moment, looked back as well, only to see a crowd of people thundering towards him carrying torches and various weapons. His eyes grew big in surprise and he began to run. They gained on him however, and began beating him and stabbing him mercilessly.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you people?!" he managed to cry out.

They stopped, and one came forward. "We are fanfiction writers and we hate you Sully."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Sully choked out as she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to strangle him.

"You exist. You keep trying to come between Brennan and Booth. You're a weaselly little man who needs to get a grip and move on!"

"Yeah! Kill him!" the others chorused, and continued beating on Sully. When they finally stepped away, there was next to nothing left, and certainly nothing that could be recognized as human.

**A/N: Hehe. I liked that one. Hope you did too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
